Confesiones
by dunegranger
Summary: Las reflexiones de Ron después del curso seis


¿Por qué escribo esto? No lo sé. Nunca me ha gustado escribir demasiado, pero por motivos que desconozco siento esa necesidad. Quizás sea que necesito desahogarme y aun no me siento capaz de comentar todo esto con Harry. Quizás sea que simplemente no encuentro la manera de expresarle todo lo que siento, aunque él sea mi mejor amigo.

Se que todo el mundo piensa que soy un inmaduro, y no puedo negarlo, durante mucho tiempo lo he sido. Pero algo ha cambiado, y ya no soy exactamente el mismo. Bueno , sí, soy el mismo, pero ahora tengo las cosas mucho más claras, ahora sé lo que siento, se lo que quiero y se que no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.¿Que me ha hecho cambiar así,de pronto? Supongo que mi relación con Lavender, de la cual hablaré más adelante, y sobre todo el hecho de que he estado a punto de morir envenenado, y eso hace recapacitar, por muy inmaduro que seas.

Y ahora viene la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué es eso que tanto quiero? Nunca lo he tenido más claro: Hermione Granger.

Conozco a Hermione desde hace muchos años, seis exactamente. Aun recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro: fue en el expreso de Hogwarts. No me gusto, era una insufrible sabelotodo, además de una repelente. Y el tiempo me dio la razón… sé que no estuvo bien insultarla, pero ahora no me arrepiento, pues quizás, si no la hubiese insultado , ahora no seriamos amigos. Quiero decir, si no la hubiese insultado ella no se habría encerrado en el baño de las chicas el día que soltaron al troll, y Harry y yo no hubiésemos tenido que ir a rescatarla. Y ella, tan leal como siempre, mintió, mintió por nosotros, mientras que podría haberme descubierto, haber dicho que yo tenía la culpa de todo. Pero no lo hizo y eso es lo que cambió la situación. Seguía siendo una sabelotodo, pero ya no era una insufrible sabelotodo. Durante todo aquel año aprendí a conocerla y sobre todo, aprendí a tenerle aprecio. En un año, ella, Harry y yo nos convertimos en amigos inseparables.

Ella…tan lista, tan inteligente… Si no hubiese sido por ella, quizás nunca hubiésemos descubierto el misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos y el monstruo que en ella se escondía. Aún recuerdo el nudo que se me hizo en el estómago cuando supe que el monstruo la había atacado. Si en ese momento hubiese cogido al culpable, le hubiese machacado la cabeza(si, soy un bestia, pero eso era lo que sentia). Por eso, cuando tuvimos que ir a buscar a Aragog, me convencí de que tenía que ir a pesar de mi miedo a las arañas, solo porque necesitaba vengar lo que le habían hecho a mi mejor amiga. Quizás uno de los días más felices de mi ida fue cuando le dieron el zumo de mandrágora y la despetrificaron. Me sentí muy aliviado, no podéis imaginar cuanto.

Durante tercer curso estuvimos muchísimo tiempo sin hablarnos. Yo estaba convencido de que su gato, Crookshanks, se había comido a Scabbers.Que equivocado estaba… pobre Hermione… Y a pesar de estar enfadado, algo dio un vuelco en mi estómago cuando Hagrid dijo que ella lo había pasado mal . Y no se porqué , cuando la vi tan preocupada, no pude seguir enfadado con ella… Y cuando se lanzó a mis brazos , llorando… me sentí extraño, pero bien. Sentí que alguien me necesitaba.

Después vino el cuarto año, y con él Víktor Krum. Entonces no lo entendía, pero me daba muchísima rabia que Hermione fuese al baile con él y no…conmigo. Quise creer que era porque Krum a la definitiva era un oponente de Harry, pero andaba un tanto desencaminado.

Con el quinto año y nuestro nombramiento como prefectos comencé a pasar más tiempo con ella. Comencé a sospechar que algo se movía en mi interior, pero no quería hacer caso a ese algo y decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarme del tema. Y aquel beso que me dio en la mejilla. .. Nunca podré olvidarlo. Si, es una chorrada, pero para mi significó mucho. Mucho más de lo que ella se podía imaginar en aquellos instantes..

Y este año…¿qué decir de este año?. No os podéis imaginar lo bien que me sentí conmigo mismo cuando ella me dijo que fuera a la fiesta de Slughorn como su pareja. Pero entonces ocurrió todo. Ahora se que no debería haber actuado así, pero la información me pudo, y sobretodo, me pudo el orgullo. Me dolió ser el único que aun no había estado con nadie, y me dolió saber que Hermione se había besado con Krum. Estaba como fuera de mis casillas y ¿qué hice? . Liarme con la que más a tiro tenía: Lavender Brown. La conocía también desde primero y aunque nos llevabamos bien, nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos. Sin embargo ella mostraba cierto interés en mí y decidí aprovecharlo. Quería darle celos a Hermione , hacerla sufrir, y por lo visto mi plan iba de maravilla. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que realmente no tenía sentido estar con Lavender y que no estaba a gusto. Después fue cuando caí enfermo, y en mi estado febril solo podía pensar en ella , en nadie más. En lo mal que me había portado con ella todos estos años y en el daño que le había hecho. Solo podía pensar que no podría aguantar perderla. Ella estuvo todos los días a mi lado a pesar de que llevaba meses sin hablarme y eso significó mucho para mí. Decidí que debía dejar atrás mis temores. La quería y eso era indudable. No podía seguir con la farsa de Lavender, así que hice lo imposible por que ella me dejara (vale, sí, soy un cobarde) y Hermione pareció más contenta que nunca. Cuando en el entierro de Dumbledore se acercó a mí, llorando, no pude reprimirme: la abrace lo más fuerte posible, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sentía que necesitaba protegerla y que quería que estuviésemos así siempre. El cambio se había producido.

Analizando todo lo ocurrido no puedo evitar pensar que he sido un estupido todo este tiempo. Un estupido en toda regla.Nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentía, de que todas aquellas peleas eran por intentar llamar su atención, que aquellos celos eran simplemente porque quería que estuviese conmigo y con nadie más. Pero ahora sí lo se. Ahora me entiendo a mi mismo. Por eso, estoy concienciendome y reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que sé que tengo que hacer. Solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle lo mucho que siento todo lo que le he hecho , lo estupido que he sido todos estos años y lo más importante: lo mucho que la quiero y lo mucho que la necesito. Supongo que no puedo posponerlo demasiado. No, no puedo ni debo.Mañana será la boda de Bill y Fleur, quizás mañana… Pero no, hay un viejo refrán que dice: no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Y eso precisamente es lo que debo hacer. Si, ni mañana, ni pasado. Hoy, hoy es el día adecuado. Hoy le confesaré a Hermione Granger lo que siento. Un momento… acabo de oír la puerta. Si… Hermione acaba de llegar… no puedo aguantar más. Ronald Weasley, hoy es tu día.


End file.
